1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture processing apparatus for transforming an input picture into a picture of a desired morphological state. More particularly, it relates to a picture processing apparatus for transforming an input picture into a picture in which the edge portions of the picture are expressed as lines, referred to hereinafter as a line picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the structural features contained in a picture output from a camera, VTR or the like may be grasped as lines characteristic of the edge portions, such as contours or boundaries, of the photographed object. The line picture in which the features of the original picture are grasped and expressed by lines give a strong impression to the viewer. On the other hand, a crayon picture or an oil painting, which is a picture colored by special techniques, imparts a unique feeling or sense of a piece of art. Conventionally, such line picture or picture colored by special techniques were prepared by manual operation, so that considerable time and labor were expended in preparing such pictures.